


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 508

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [37]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Mag Nuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:15:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24129559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 508 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 508 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 508

WUN WUN  
The fuck you looking at?

TRANSLATION  
 _Lokh doys bar thol kif rukh?_


End file.
